¿Quién os Juzga?
by Yowi
Summary: "¿Se puede juzgar a un hombre por la forma en que ha nacido?" En esta historia este es el primer planteamiento y el segundo es ¿Quién es el verdadero traidor, él que se negó hablar o aquel que jamás dio la oportunidad?. Es un poco ambiguo, pero espero que alguien pueda darle una oportunidad. No soy dueña de los personajes de Merlín es la BBC, aunque la historia es mía.
1. Chapter 1

¿Quién os juzga?

1ra Parte

"Hoy les voy a contar parte de la historia de un niño que conocí. Pero no se engañen, él puede parecer un niño (Y ciertamente, es aun más inocente), pero no lo es.

El niño me robo el corazón con su gran sonrisa y ojos rotos. Niño de eterna sonrisa y bromas inquebrantables; que es fiel y leal hasta lo imposible. Él es la fuerza de sus amados y la esperanza encarnada.

Un niño que llora con la muerte de un animal inocente, pero no le tiemblan las manos para acabar con aquellos que ponen en peligro a los que él protege; aunque no duden de que llorara con gran dolor, porque la muerte no es un poder que él quiso ejercer.

De este niño, sólo unos pocos son los afortunados de conocer su historia, de saber lo que él es realmente. Él es un rey, un caballero y un verdadero guerrero. El más valiente, el más leal, el más fuerte y poderoso. Pero también es la persona más triste y humilde, que no busca ni buscaría reconocimiento por sus actos. Es el más puro y amable, el más grande a existir nunca.

Un niño que por lo que es, por el poder con el que nació, se lo condenaría y se lo tacharía de monstruo.

El niño vivió temiendo el día que alguien descubriera quien era y lo que era, porque sabía lo que ningún niño debería experimentar, que si se hacía conocer, moriría.

Pero con los años, su poder se hacía más grande y fuerte, por tanto, más difícil de controlar y ocultar. Su madre, aterrada y preocupada, lo mando lejos, al único lugar en el que sabía que podía aprender, pero el último en que alguien como él, debía vivir.

En ese lugar, conoció a su Verdugo, mostrándole desde el primer día, cuál sería su destino si alguien lo descubriera, llamando a los que son como él, el Mal.

Ese mismo día, salvo a quien se convertiría en su Guardián, usando su poder, que es tan instintivo como respirar, revelándose a sí mismo.

También ese día se gano la enemistad del Hijo del Verdugo.

En su segunda noche oyó nuevamente como alguien lo llamaba desde las profundidades de su mente. Al seguir la voz, conoció a quien se volvería en su amigo y Consejero, como el último miembro de su familia ancestral.

Su Consejero le quiso explicar que su destino y deber era proteger y acompañar al Hijo del Verdugo. El niño se rió de esto, negando que fuera el susodicho, digno de todo lo que predicaba su Consejero.

A la noche siguiente, salvo la vida del Hijo del Verdugo, como estaba predicho que él debía hacer.

Desde aquella noche, no volvió a separarse del Joven, cuidando de él, protegiéndolo en las sombras. Aunque el Joven lo insultaba y menospreciara, aunque lo obligara a contemplar como morían de forma horrorosa los que son como él, el Mal. Pero el niño también pudo ver más allá, pudo ver al hombre oculto en tanta arrogancia y prepotencia, vio a un buen hombre, alguien digno del amor y lealtad de su pueblo, que era algo más que la sombra del Verdugo.

Vio con orgullo al hombre que un día (Admitiendo sólo para sí mismo) llamaría un amigo, un hermano.

Pero el niño, cada día que pasaba, lloraba más, cada día más pesadillas inundaban su mente. Soñaba que el Joven, un día descubriría quien es el niño y lo odiaría, lo acusaría sin escuchar, sin comprender al Traidor de nacimiento.

El niño que sueña con los que perdió, con todos los que había visto morir en sus brazos. Perdió a su primer amigo, que murió protegiendo al Hijo del Verdugo. Que murió haciéndose responsable del don de su amigo.

Perdió a su amor, en manos del Hijo del Verdugo, sin que él pueda hacer algo para protegerla. Pero el niño no pudo odiar a su amigo, no pudo culparlo por matarla, sin importar que ella era una niña inocente, maldecida por haberse protegido. Siendo él, el único presente en su ceremonia fúnebre, en un lugar idéntico al que habían soñado para vivir juntos.

Perdió a su padre, al que sólo conoció de un día; sólo un día estuvo a su lado. Padre que perdió antes de nacer, porque el Verdugo no se detuvo en sus fronteras para dar caza a un antiguo amigo. Su padre murió en sus brazos como el resto, pero en esta ocasión, tuvo que esconder sus lágrimas, porque el Hijo del Verdugo desconocía sus lasos. Murió protegiendo a su recién descubierto hijo.

Perdió a su amigo más cercano, el único aparte del Guardián del niño que sabía quién era el niño. Lo descubrió después de que el niño uso su don para destruir a un monstruo, que más tarde, le atribuirían a él, un simple campesino de corazón Noble con sueños de caballero. El niño lo perdió, porque su amigo, conociendo sus planes, tomo su lugar para sacrificarse para el Hijo del Verdugo.

Casi perdió a su madre porque ofreció su vida para el Joven, pero lo engañaron y quisieron tomar a su madre. Para más tarde, casi tomar la de su Guardián.

Casi perdió a su Guardián más de una vez. Casi lo perdió porque quiso sacrificarse para proteger al niño, o cuando el Joven no quiso escuchar al niño cuando le advirtió que lo habían secuestrado y que no había traicionado al Hijo del Verdugo.

Perdió a su amiga, cuando ella dejo de ser una paloma para ser un cuervo. Cuando ella decidió traicionarlos.

Perdió otra de sus amigas porque el Cuervo jugó con el cuerpo del Noble de corazón, usándolo como una marioneta, un juguete. Trayendo con magia oscura sentimientos que hace mucho que habían muerto.

Perdió a un montón de personas, porque no pudo protegerlas, porque no podía exponerse y abandonar a su amigo.

Cientos de veces el niño fue tentado para traicionar al Hijo del Verdugo. Cientos de veces reafirmo su lealtad a su amigo.

Era tal su lealtad a su amigo, que incluso protegió y salvo la vida de su Verdugo. Incluso evitando que el Joven lo matara en venganza y dolor, mintiéndole, diciendo que le habían engañado con respecto al mal que el Verdugo hizo. Diciendo que jamás debería haber confiado en quienes son el Mal. A pesar del gran sufrimiento que eso implicaba para el niño.

Protegió al Verdugo porque sabía que su amigo no podría vivir sabiendo que mato a su propio padre.

Tanto a llorado este niño, tanto a sufrido que hasta su propio cuerpo puede contar su dolor. Se piel surcada de marcas que se grabaron con tantas formas que no pueden ser contadas.

Pero aunque el niño llora y se quiebra cada vez más. Sólo él sabe que tan roto esta. El resto sólo puede contemplar un vestigio de lo que le pasa. A veces, en sus ojos o sus sonrisas, en sus gestos o bromas, en la forma en que su cuerpo parece cansado a pesar de su aparente energía. La forma en que su piel parece la de un muerto, o como sus manos siempre parecen crisparse al menor ruido.

Con los años, con cada día que pasaba al lado de su amigo-hermano, su mayor miedo cambio. Ya no teme a ser descubierto y morir; sino que teme el día que se quede solo. Porque teme que no quieran comprenderlo y lo rechacen, que lo obliguen a permanecer aislado.

Solo el niño quedara, porque de la tierra es, por lo que, sólo cuando la tierra deje de ser, él se irá.

Porque ni el fuego o la espada, ni la magia o el hombre, ni por nada de lo que existe o sea creado, podrá darle descanso.

Porque el niño, con horror, descubrió que no se puede acabar con aquello que nació para jamás morir.

Porque su mayor condena es que jamás podrá evitar, que un día, todos los que ama, morirán.

Ahora, este niño espera a que todos contemplen su incapacidad de ser finito. Porque el Hijo del Verdugo, como el Verdugo actuó, condenando al niño aun sin desear escuchar su historia. El Hijo del Verdugo traidor es, porque deliberadamente olvido al niño que lo impulso a seguir adelante, aun cuando él había dejado de creer en sí mismo.

Al niño que con sus palabras y acciones, le juro su lealtad y amistad…"


	2. Chapter 2

2da Parte

"… ¿Se podría condenar a un hombre por la forma en la que ha nacido?"

Y con ese cuestionamiento final, el bardo extranjero realizo una reverencia a los gobernantes y se retiro de la sala, dejando atrás a unos muy consternados invitados y miembros de la corte.

El hombre había sido invitado a la celebración del cumpleaños del rey, siendo de conocimiento común que el mismo era un bardo reconocido por las historias que recolectaba de sus viajes para el entretenimiento de aquellos que quisieran escucharlo.

En la sala de banquetes el silencio duro sólo unos instantes. Poco después los murmullos entre los nobles reino hasta que el rey se levanto y los despidió, alegando no sentirse muy bien.

Los miembros de la mesa redonda lo observaban preocupados, aunque había uno de ellos que le miraba con ira, más que otra cosa.

La reina lo observaba entristecida, aunque también estaba un tanto perturbada por el trasfondo del relato.

Cuando Arthur llego a sus aposentos, se quito por si mismo sus vestiduras formales y se puso su túnica roja de siempre, junto a sus pantalones usuales. Al terminar de vestirse, se sentó junto a la ventana, contemplando la ciudad baja, las murallas del castillo, las luces en las torres de vigías, pensando en el hombre que antes llamaba para sí mismo un amigo, el hermano que jamás tendría, y que en ese instante se encontraba encerrado en una de las celdas de las mazmorras. Él había esperado que para ese momento Merlín ya hubiera huido, o al menos, que lo hubiera intentado, pero él permaneció esperando para ser condenado por traición, por el delito de la práctica de hechicería.

Aun le perseguía el recuerdo de sus ojos dorados.

Su grito.

La furia en su mirada mezclada con preocupación.

Sus palabras.

Su rostro dolido cuando lo llamo traidor.

El silencio que siguió cuando lo arresto y dicto su condena.

La falta de lucha mientras regresaban a Camelot.

La única respuesta que obtuvo cuando le pregunto por qué decidió convertirse en un hechicero "No se puede cambiar la forma en que naces, Arthur. Usted mejor que nadie lo sabe".

Cuando llegaron, los caballeros que estaban con ellos llevaron al ex sirviente a las mazmorras.

El rey se encerró en su cuarto, destruyendo todo a su alcance. Si no fuera por las insistencias de la reina y la corte, aun permanecería en el, negándose a comunicarse con nadie.

El banquete en su honor llevaba semanas siendo planeado y la corte se negaba a que fuera cancelado por la traición de un simple chico que sirve, sin importar lo obviamente cercano que era a la corona y sus caballeros de mayor confianza.

– ¿Cómo entraste? – le pregunto el rey, mirando al hombre sentado en su escritorio.

– No es muy difícil entrar a tus cámaras, Arthur – respondió con una sonrisa cansada, recostándose en la silla.

– ¿Por qué nadie ha notado tu ausencia en la celda? – Arthur le miro atentamente, notando por primera vez el cansancio de sus maneras y a la mirada triste, pero llena de sabiduría.

– El tiempo se ha detenido para todos, excepto para nosotros – contesto mirando a su amigo con un simple encogimiento de hombros.

– ¡¿Qué tan poderoso eres realmente Merlín?!

– Según las leyendas druidas, soy y seré siempre, el más poderoso a existir nunca – dijo moviendo las manos cómicamente, pero sus palabras eran sinceras y su mirada hablo de una profunda vergüenza, como si él no quisiera ser tratado como un ser todopoderoso.

– ¿Por qué estás aquí Merlín? ¿Por qué no te fuiste?

– ¿Irme a donde Arthur? Camelot ha sido mi hogar por más de una década, Gaius es mi tío y está muy viejo, (¡Jamás le digas que te dije eso!) no puedo simplemente abandonarlo – respondió entre suspiros mirando hacia ningún lugar en particular – Los caballeros de la mesa redonda son mis amigos, los únicos que he tenido a parte de Will… y luego esta Gwen, ella ha sido mi amiga siempre, mucho antes que cualquiera, entre ella y tú, conforman lo más cercano que tengo a unos hermanos

– ¿Quién eres realmente Merlín? ¿Eres realmente ese muchacho torpe y descoordinado que entro a mi servicio hace años? ¿Eres realmente ese idiota que tenia esos raros lapsus de sabiduría?

– ¿Torpe y descoordinado? ¿Idiota? – Señalo Merlín sonriendo y elevando una ceja mirándolo de reojo – Sí y no.

Si soy torpe, tal vez no muy agraciado, pero eso es en su mayoría culpa de que siempre estoy demasiado ocupado en otras cosas como para preocuparme en no chocar contra las paredes.

Una de ellas es terminar todas mis tareas, las que tú me dabas junto a las de Gaius, otras… – El brujo hizo una pausa buscando la mejor forma de explicarse, elevándose para caminar junto a la chimenea, recostando su frente contra la piedra helada por unos segundos – Otras, intentando que mi magia no hiciera nada por sí misma como tenía por costumbre – continuo enfrentando nuevamente a su rey – Verás Arthur, la magia es diferente para mí que para otros usuarios, ella reacciona a mis necesidades con tanta, tanta absurda facilidad, que prácticamente no tengo que pensar en ello para que cumpla.

Tienes que entender esto, yo no soy ni he sido nunca un hechicero y antes de que digas nada, déjame explicarme – dijo apresuradamente la última parte, notando que Arthur quería replicar – Soy lo que algunos llamaban un brujo, una persona que nació con la capacidad de realizar magia de forma elemental, aunque incluso esa categoría es incorrecta a la hora de definirme. Lo más correcto sería llamarme Magia, pura y llanamente. Arthur, yo No tengo magia, más bien soy Magia, mis ojos brillaron en oro desde el momento en que los abrí…


	3. Chapter 3

Nota: Aunque me encantaría, no soy dueña de Merlín ni ningunos de sus personajes, ellos le pertenecen a la BBC (Porque si fuera por mi, Arthur no seria tan imbécil todo el tiempo).

3ra Parte

Para cuando Arthur termino de procesar lo que el brujo le dijo, se le levanto de golpe, mirándolo estupefacto – ¡Imposible! – grito en un chillido, provocando una carcajada al ex-siervo, hasta el punto que tuvo que sostenerse de la chimenea

– ¿Imposible dices? – ironizo la Magia con una risita – ¡Ojala fuera el caso! – exclamo con una sonrisa rota – Daría lo que fuera, porque eso fuera verdad – dijo mirándolo fijamente, haciendo que el rey retrocediera sorprendido. Aquella mirada era milenaria, no la de un hombre tan joven como Merlín – Lo imposible no existe cuando se trata de mí Arthur Pendragon.

Nací muerto, pero horas más tarde, cuando mi madre me llevo a las profundidades del bosque para enterrar mi cuerpo, el mundo a nuestro alrededor exploto en color – se detuvo un segundo para recostar su cuerpo contra la pared, continuando con voz cansada y resignada – Dijo que era como luciérnagas de todos los colores, saliendo de todas partes, los árboles, la tierra, el agua…

ella estaba tan horrorizada como fascinada cuando las luces se agolparon a mi alrededor, cubriéndome por completo… – se detuvo y desvío la mirada, fijándola en una esquina – Para cuando todo acabo, yo comencé a llorar y abrí los ojos…

Arthur, recuerdo su rostro de cuando me contó esto, ella jamás estuvo tan asustada como en aquel momento, ni nunca quiso tanto que jamás los hubiera abierto como aquel día – finalizo riendo suavemente, dolorosamente.

Su amigo estaba roto, pensó Arthur entristecido.

– Dime, cuéntame todo – rogó el soberano mientras caminaba hasta su escritorio, señalando su cama para que el brujo se acomodara, cosa que hizo inmediatamente – Quiero entender

– ¿Qué es exactamente lo que quieres saber? – le pregunto mientras se recostaba en los cómodos cojines

– Por qué Camelot de todos los lugares, por qué te fuiste de tu aldea – Merlín sonrío al escucharlo, aunque sus ojos parecían viejos

– Mmm… Yo ya te di la respuesta de porque me fui, no encajaba, nunca lo hice.

Yo era el hijo bastardo de un hombre que apareció una noche y desapareció de la misma forma, un niño raro.

Como abras notado no me parezco mucho a mi madre, ni a nadie de mi aldea, pálido, flaco, alto y aparentemente débil, ojos claros y pelo negro.

Además de que siempre pasaba algo extraño a mi alrededor, a causa de mi magia por supuesto, por lo que los aldeanos me evitaban.

Se corrían los rumores de que estaba maldito o que era alguna especie de demonio – dijo riendo mirando sus manos por un segundo, como reflexionando sobre ello – Por lo que nunca tuve un amigo hasta que Will se mudo a nuestra aldea, cuando tenía doce.

Yo jugaba solo en el bosque, siempre me sentí más cómodo allí, los animales no me temían, pájaros, conejos, zorros, lobos, serpientes. Ellos se me acercaban y me veían jugar con la corriente del agua, o haciendo crecer un árbol más rápido o hacer florecer una flor en mi mano… nunca supe de un solo hechizo, y para mi eso era normal, años más tarde, cuando llegue a Camelot me entere de que eso se supone que no es posible.

Pero mi magia no siempre estaba bajo control, a veces hacía que cosas estallaran en llamas si me enojaba o que luces aparecieran a mi alrededor si estaba eufórico.

Al final, Will termino por enterarse un día mientras jugábamos – En esto, Merlín sonrío verdaderamente feliz, aunque un tanto melancólico – Él se rió, Arthur, exclamando que era impresionante y si le podía mostrar más.

Jamás había hecho magia libremente antes frente a alguien, mi madre siempre me retaba y me decía que lo escondiera, que era peligroso, por lo que cuando él dijo aquello, no recuerdo un día que me halla reído tanto, cree mariposas de luces de colores para él, formas en el agua, flotaron hojas a nuestro alrededor, como un baile – Arthur nunca había visto tan feliz como cuando contaba aquel momento, tan infantil e inocente, como si él aun fuera un niño… " _Un niño_..." pensó frunciendo el ceño " _ **Hoy les voy a contar la historia de un niño que conocí. Pero no se engañen, él puede parecer un niño (Y ciertamente, es aun más inocente), pero no lo es**_ _..._ "

– El bardo – murmuro el rey sorprendido

– ¿Qué es? – le cuestiono el brujo deteniéndose, mirándole preocupado

– Hoy un bardo vino a la celebración, él contó la historia de un niño, un Traidor de nacimiento…

– ¿Si?

– ¡Eres tu! – respondió consternado, levantándose de la silla, caminando en círculos hasta finalmente detenerse al escuchar la voz de su amigo

– Si, vino a verme mientras estaba en la cárcel, intrigado sobre la historia del sirviente personal de un rey que gobierna un reino en donde se prohíbe la magia, fuera un hechicero.

Vino todos los días, durante cinco noches hasta que le conté mi vida, había pasado casi dos semanas desde que estaba encerrado sin una fecha de ejecución, por lo que, aburrido le conté la verdad, él quería escucharla y yo no tenía ningún motivo para esconderla en ese punto

– ¿Entonces el hijo del Verdugo soy yo? – se cuestiono mirando sus manos, volviendo a caer en la silla frente a su escritorio

– ¿Quieres la verdad? Entonces déjame continuar – señalo Merlín con una sonrisa suave y mirada apenada – Bueno, volviendo a lo de antes, después de ello, siempre fuimos al bosque en donde le mostré mi magia, mientras vigilaba que nadie viniera, porque a pesar de que no estaba prohibida la magia, si era temida y rechazada, al estar tan cerca de la frontera con Camelot.

Pero, para nuestra desgracia (O para mi, en realidad), los rumores sobre mi crecían, al igual que mis poderes y falta de control. Por lo que, un día, derribe un árbol en la choza de uno de los aldeanos (Y para mi mala suerte, en la de uno que me odiaba más que el resto), por suerte nadie salió herido pero mi madre se entero del incidente, y que Will sabía sobre mi, en ese momento decidió enviarme con mi tió Gaius.

Para cuando me di cuenta, pasaron tres días y estaba en las puertas de un reino donde me matarían por haber nacido...


	4. Chapter 4

Reitero, no soy dueña de Merlín, pero sí de la historia que compartiré.

Nota de autor: soy una persona colada en prácticamente cualquier cosa que haga, por lo que no es una sorpresa que me haya tardo tanto en publicar nuevamente.

* * *

4ta Parte

" _ **Me matarían por haber nacido**_ …"

Esa única frase rompió por completo el corazón del rey.

Merlín pudo ser condenado como traidor desde el momento en que dio su primer suspiro.

No por asesino.

No por atacar a la corona o cualquier ser vivo en general.

El hecho de que su simple existencia era justificación suficiente.

Sus leyes lo dictaban. Su reino no podía tolerar que alguien como su amigo viviera – Debo admitir que quede impresionado desde que llegue – interrumpió el brujo los pensamientos de Arthur – Camelot era hermosa, sigue siéndolo – susurro sonriendo tranquilamente – Aunque, lamentablemente, lo primero que vi al llegar fue la muerte de aquel hombre, y el juramento de aquella madre a Uther después de que declaro sobre las maldades de la magia y como purifico su reino al exterminarla – continuo mirando fijamente al rey – A pesar de que mi primer instinto fue darse media vuelta y ser asesinado por los habitantes de mi pueblo antes de enfrentarme a la ira de tu padre, sabía que mi madre no lo aceptaría, por lo que fui a buscar a Gaius…

* * *

[Salto de Tiempo]

– Salvaste mi vida usando magia frente a mi padre – señalo innecesariamente el rey

– Si – respondió Merlín sonriendo divertido

– Hablaste con el dragón que te llamaba desde las profundidades del castillo, antes de que este te dijera sobre ese extraordinario destino que tenemos en conjunto – volvió a señalar el rubio, mirando sus manos que temblaban ligeramente

– Si – la sonrisa del brujo se volvió suave notando los nervios de su hermano

– Trajiste a la vida las serpientes de Valiant para exponerlo…

– Si

– Realmente curaste al padre de Gwen…

– Lo hice

– Enviaste aquella luz para guiarme mientras te estabas muriendo a kilómetros de distancia

– Según me conto Gaius

– Derrotaste al Grifo y Lancelot sabia de tu magia, pero aun así la mantuvo oculta…

– Fue mucho sobre la hora pero si

– Salvaste la vida de mi padre con magia…

– Estaba aterrado

– Me salvaste de ser sacrificado en un lago por alguna especie de hada…

– Sidhes son criaturas muy molestas en verdad

– Modred está destinado a matarme…

– Según distintas fuentes

– El caballero negro era mi tío, asesinado por mi padre en un duelo y lograste convencer al dragón para forjar una espada capaz de matar aquello que no está vivo, pero como la uso mi padre en mi lugar la arrojaste al lago Avalon…

– Kilgharrah estaba furioso

– Convocaste la tormenta en tu antigua aldea justo antes de que Will se sacrificara para salvarme…

– Will siempre ha sido un excelente amigo

– Sentiste la muerte del unicornio, por eso estabas tan angustiado cuando lo asesine…

– No fue nada divertido

– Morgana había querido matar a nuestro padre desde lo de Tom…

– Aunque no pudo hacerlo al final, todavía era la Morgana que conocías

– Mataste a Nimueh después de que ella había intentado tomar, primero la vida de tu madre y luego la de tu tío para salvar mi vida, aunque habías ofrecido tu propia desde el principio…

– Creo que jamás estuve tan furioso como aquel día…

* * *

 _Nota de Autor_ : Me detendré aquí, iré poniendo las cosas por temporada, además de que no veo la necesidad de llegar a contar acontecimiento por acontecimiento desde el punto de vista de Merlín. No es por fiaca ni nada, solo lo veo como un desperdicio de tiempo, todos sabemos cómo pasaron las cosas, por lo que decidí que en vez de eso, poner en palabras lo que piensa Arthur de lo que realmente pasó durante todos estos años.

Solo llegare hasta la cuarta temporada, porque si avanzo más no tendría sentido.


End file.
